Helen Takahashi
Mākaha, Hawaii |Alma = University of Hawaii – Manoa (B.A.; M.A.) |Residence = |Party = Socialist |Spouse = Timothy Kobayashi (m. 1976) |Children = 2 }}Helen-Mae Takahashi (born 12 July 1951) is a Hawaiian politician who served as Prime Minister of Hawaii from 1995 to 2010. Takahashi was first elected to the National Assembly of Hawaii in 1980, and later served as Leader of the Socialist Party from 1990 to 2010. Born in Mākaha to a Native Hawaiian mother and Japanese-Hawaiian father, Takahashi graduated from Waianae High School in 1969. After graduating, she moved to Honolulu to attend the University of Hawaii – Manoa, receiving a bachelor's degree in 1973 and a master's degree in 1975. After completing her schooling, Takahashi settled in Honolulu, where she worked for non-governmental organizations throughout the rest of the 1970s before beginning a political career in 1980. Takahashi's political career began after being included on the Socialist Party ticket for the 1980 Hawaiian general election. The party ended up winning enough seats in the National Assembly, and Takahashi was elected to parliament. While a member of parliament, Takahashi proved herself as a rising star in the Socialist Party, exhibiting passion in her speeches on the floor and proposing the most legislation of any freshman MP of all-time. While serving her third term in 1990, Takahashi announced a bid to succeed Daniel Fueller as Leader of the Socialist Party in the leadership election, which she went on to win. Takahashi subsequently lead the party to victory in the 1995 general election, restoring the Socialists' parliamentary majority and becoming the Prime Minister of Hawaii. Takahashi went on to be reelected as Prime Minister in 2000 and 2005 before announcing her plan to retire from politics in 2009 after her term expires. Takahashi exhibited some of the highest approval ratings of any Hawaiian politician of all-time following her retirement in 2010, with about 84% of Hawaiians claiming they believed Takahashi did a "good job" during her tenure as Prime Minister. She continues to experience immense popularity throughout Hawaii, and has been dubbed the "Mother of Hawaii". Additionally, she was the first Native Hawaiian and multiracial person to become Prime Minister, in addition to the second female after Elizabeth Wu Danielson. Early life and family Takahashi was born on 12 July 1951 in Mākaha, Honolulu County to parents Robert (1917–1998) and Kaiko Takahashi (née Kahananui; 1926–2002). Her father was born in Hawaii to immigrants from Kobe, Japan, while her mother is a Native Hawaiian. Takahashi was raised bilingually in English and Japanese, and while she cannot speak Hawaiian, she can recite Hawaiian-language lullabies that her mother sang to her as a child. Growing up, the family struggled financially; Takahashi's father worked as a manual laborer and farmhand, while her mother taught music at a public elementary school. Takahashi is the middle of three children; her siblings include elder brother Michael, born , and younger sister Ruth, born . Education and early career Takahashi began her education in 1958, attending local public schools in Mākaha. She exhibited immense intelligence at a home age, and was invited to skip the second grade and advance straight from first to third. Takahashi began high school in 1965 at Waianae High School. While a high school student, Takahashi was an editor of her school newspaper and varsity field hockey player. She went on to graduate from high school in 1969, as her class's salutatorian. After completing high school, Takahashi left Mākaha and moved to Honolulu to attend the University of Hawaii – Manoa. She graduated with a degree in political science in 1973, and later returned to receive a master's degree in political science, graduating in 1975. After finishing her education, Takahashi remained in Honolulu, where she began working for various non-governmental organizations in Honolulu, working primarily with women's rights. Political career National Assembly In 1979, Takahashi was invited by the by the Socialist Party to be included on their ticket for the 1980 Hawaiian general election. The party ultimately won enough seats for Takahashi to be seated, and she became a member of the National Assembly. She was later reelected in the 1985 and 1990 general elections. While a member of parliament, Takahashi proved herself as a rising star in the Socialist Party, exhibiting passion in her speeches on the floor and proposing the most legislation of any freshman MP of all-time. Prime Minister of Hawaii Following the party's disappointing performance in the 1990 election, Daniel Fueller announced that he'd be resigning from the position of Leader of the Socialist Party after a new leader was chosen in the leadership election. Takahashi was seen as one of the biggest contenders to take on the party leadership, and announced her candidacy in the leadership election shortly after Fueller's announcement. Takahashi announced through the parliamentary votes and emerged as one of the final two contenders along with Alessandra Guinea. Takahashi and Guinea advanced to a vote of all registered Socialist Party members on 1 August 1990. The voting remained open for a month, and on 1 September it was announced that Takahashi had won the election with 62.7% of the vote to Guinea's 37.3%. After the announcement of her win, Takahashi took office as party leader on 17 September. As party leader, Takahashi lead her party to victory in the 1995 general election, restoring the Socialists' parliamentary majority and becoming the Prime Minister of Hawaii. Takahashi went on to be reelected as Prime Minister in 2000 and 2005 before announcing her plan to retire from politics in 2009 after her term expires. Takahashi exhibited some of the highest approval ratings of any Hawaiian politician of all-time following her retirement in 2010, with about 84% of Hawaiians claiming they believed Takahashi did a "good job" during her tenure as Prime Minister. She continues to experience immense popularity throughout Hawaii, and has been dubbed the "Mother of Hawaii". Additionally, she was the first Native Hawaiian and multiracial person to become Prime Minister, in addition to the second female after Elizabeth Wu Danielson. Personal life Takahashi met Timothy Kobayashi in 1972, while they were both students at the University of Hawaii – Manoa; Takahashi was finishing her bachelor's degree while Kobayashi was completing a law degree. They soon began a romantic relationship, and were later engaged in 1975. They married the year afterwards, in a large ceremony in Honolulu. Takahashi and Kobayashi have two children together; their daughters include Cassandra, born , and Juliet, born . The family resided in Honolulu until Takahashi was elected Prime Minister in 1995, when they moved into the Prime Minister's Mansion. After leaving office, the family moved into a house in the Kāhala neighborhood of Honolulu. Takahashi has frequently spoken about being "proud" of her Native Hawaiian and Japanese roots. She is fluent in Japanese, but cannot speak Hawaiian fluently. Regarding her religion, Takahashi has stated that she was raised "spiritually" but with no defining religion. She learned of Shintō and Buddhist traditions through her father, while she was taught Native Hawaiian polytheism by her mother. Takahashi personally identifies as irreligious. Category:1951 births Category:20th-century Hawaiian politicians Category:21st-century Hawaiian politicians Category:Hawaiian female politicians Category:Hawaiian people of Japanese descent Category:Hawaiian Socialists Category:Leaders of the Socialist Party of Hawaii Category:Native Hawaiian people Category:Living people Category:Members of the National Assembly of Hawaii Category:People from Mākaha Category:Prime Ministers of Hawaii Category:University of Hawaii – Manoa alumni